The Ultimate Revenge
by TheHitman
Summary: Hey Chapter 3 Finally Up! Please R&R!
1. The Begining

Author's Note: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Gundam Wing. The characters besides those shows indicated I do own. This is my 1st Fanfic using the formation crossover, So please write good reviews, also this story sets 10 years AFTER Endless Waltz.  
Thanks!!  
  
  
  
Prolouge  
  
The year 2025 5 years after the great war that finally told who control The Earth Sphere Federation, and The Jurain Monarachy, a brutal 3 year war that finished up with the Earth Sphere Federation easily winning with the help of the Gundams. Since then the Gundams were put in space expecting to be never heard again but....   
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
(Phone Rings)  
  
Duo: "Hello"?  
X: "It's time, where Heero"?  
Duo: "Who is this"?  
X:"That's not for you to know, now but Heero on the phone".  
Duo:"Heero, it's for you"?  
Heero:"Who is it"  
Duo:"I don't know"  
(Picks Up Phone)  
Heero:"Hello"?  
X:"Heero, been such a long time from hearing your voice, it's time".  
Heero:"No, I won't do it".  
X:"Yes, I was expecting you to say that remember if Operation X7 doesn't go down there will be another war".  
Heero:"Huh, what is Operation X7"?  
X:"You don't remember it's the secert destruction of the Former Juarian Monarachy including the assanation of 1st princess herself".  
Heero:"Oh, Revenge will be sweet for what she did to Quatre"....  
(Remembers)  
Quatre:"Help me"!!!  
Ayeka:"Ahh, the slow ones must die (HA HA HA!!) ".   
(Several Gunshots)  
Heero:"Quatre"!!!!!!!  
(Ends)  
X:"Okay meet me at East Yenkenshro at 7:00.  
Heero: "Okay".  
(Hangs Up Phone)  
  
  
  
(Door Bell Ring)  
  
Ryoko:"Tenchi get the door".  
Tenchi: "Who is it"  
(Open Door)  
Washuu: "Hey Tenchi".  
Tenchi:"Hi, welcome back Little Washuu"  
Washuu:" Somethings wrong Tenchi we have to talk".  
Tenchi:"Huh"?  
(Closes Door)  
  
(Radio Sounds)  
  
Radio: Decetive Mihoshi, Kiyone answer the radio damnmit"!  
Kiyone:"Huh"?  
(Picks Up Radio)  
Kiyone"Hello"?  
Radio"What the Hell took you so long"!  
Kiyone:"Officer Fushrio"!, "Mihoshi get your ass in here"!  
Mihoshi:"I can't find it"  
Off.Fushrio:"Look an urgant call from the Earth Sphere Federation regarding the early relaese of war crimnals Shrio DeMata, Americans King Dunston, and Andrew Craney, now I want you to go to Earth get and Andrew Carney and bring him back Galaxy Police HQ, got that".  
Mihoshi and Kiyone:"Yes, sir"!  
Kiyone:"Okay, Mihoshi don't fuck up now".  
Mihoshi:"You got that right"  
  
(Phone Rings)  
  
Duo: "Hello".  
Shrio:"Duo it's me pick me up I'll be at East Yokomashrio", also bring the guns we've got company".  
Duo: "Right"  
  
(Hangs Up Phone)  
  
Shrio:"So, it's seems that Jurai is trying to make comback"  
DeAngo:"Huh, you only won because of the Gundams this time it'll be different".  
Shrio:"You wanna fight ,like I told you before I beat you anyday  
DeAngo: "Oh, Yeah bring it".  
(They Fight)   
(Cars pulls up)  
(Doors Open)  
(Doors Close)  
Duo:"Break it up (cocks gun) or you'll be dead".  
Andrew:"Hey, can't we all (cocks gun) just get along"? (cocks 2nd guns)  
Duo:"So, Andrew your hear too"?  
(Siren Here)  
Kiyone:"Andrew Carney you're arrest for assualt and battery to a police officer", "put your hands up"!  
Andrew: "Fuck that, I'm not going back to prison"! (guns shots)  
(Cop Car Open)  
Kiyone:"Oh, No you don't"(Gun Shots), "Mihoshi, help me".  
Mihoshi:"Oh, right" (Gun Shots)  
(Seires of Gunshots)   
Kiyone:"Mihoshi, wtach out"!!!!!  
(Gunshot hits Mihoshi)  
Mihoshi:"Ahh"  
(Blacks Out)  
  
Washuu:"Hey, Tenchi how's Sakuya doing"?  
Tenchi: "After the incident with Yugi, she fully recovered thanks to you Washuu".  
Washuu: "Why Thank you, now back to the problem at hand Ayeka has lost her damn mind, in laymen's terms".  
(Phone Rings)  
Ryoko:"Hello"  
(Sirens)  
Kiyone:"Oh god, Mihoshi been shot"!  
Ryoko:"What I'm There"  
(Hangs Up Phone)  
Tenchi: "What's wrong Ryoko".  
Ryoko: "I have no time Mihoshi been shot, I'm going to get her"  
(Start to Fly)  
(Tenchi Grabs Her Hand)  
Tenchi: "I'm coming too".  
Washuu:(Grabs Tenchi) "No, let her go".  
Tenchi:"But".  
Washuu:"Now, lets talk, at 11:45 last night Jurain Government place high alert on the colony X7-234 regarding it's revolution toward Princess Ayeka, now whatever she up too we must stop her".  
Tenchi:"So she going too..."?  
Washuu:"Yes, that right she going to take back space destroying one colony at a time".  
Tenchi:"What"!!!  
Washuu:"Yes the Earth Sphere has summond a conference with me so I'll be on my way  
Sakuya: (Yawns) "Hey, Tenchi".  
Tenchi: "Sakyua, good afternoon".  
  
(Sirens)  
  
Ryoko:"Where's Mihoshi"!  
Kiyone:"She was taken to the hospital".  
Ryoko:"Who did this".  
Kiyone:(Points toward Andrew)  
Andrew:"What's wrong you want some too".  
(Gun Shots)  
Ryoko:"Oh Yeah". (Fires Blast)  
Kiyone:"Don't Kill Him"!  
Ryoko:"Oh"  
Andrew:"Ha, Ha (Ryoko Appers behind him) (She Grabs Him) "Huh".  
Kiyone:"Bring him to the car".  
Ryoko:"Okay"  
(Car Door Open)  
(Car Door Close)  
  
(Door Bell Rings)  
  
X:"Hello"  
Heero:"Hey, Open up".  
(Door Opens)  
X:"Hey, come sit down".  
Heero:"So, what time are we to go at it"?  
X:"When Andrew gets to the GXP HQ".  
Heero:"Let's not invole him in this".  
X:"I'll invole anyone I goddamn want to you hear me".  
Heero:"Well it's etither him or me you choose".  
X:"You drive a hard bargain, listen meet me in Tokyo at 10:00 a.m tommorrow, and don't be late.  
(Heero Gets Up)  
Heero:"Okay untill then".  
(Opens Door)  
(Close Door)  
  
(Phone Rings)  
  
Sakuya:"Hello"  
Andrew:"Hey, remember me yeah tell Tenchi to come to the police station".  
Sakuya:"Hey, I thought I'd never hear from you again, of course I'll tell him".  
Andrew:"Well, then untill the next time we meet bye".  
Sakuya:"Bye".  
Tenchi:"Who was that"?  
Sakuya:"Ohh, that was Andrew, he wanted me to tell you to meet him at the police station  
(Tenchi Gets Up, and walks toward door)  
Tenchi:"Huh, alright I'll go".  
(Door Open)  
(Door Closes)  
  
(Car Stops)  
  
Kiyone: "Andrew Carney you have the right to remain silence anything you say can be used aganist   
you in a court of law, yor are being arrested attempted murder, assulting a police officer,  
firing at a police officer, and evading the law you have the right to an attorney.  
Ryoko:"Man, you going to need one".  
Andrew:"From the looks of it, both of y'all going to need a doctor really soon".  
Ryoko & Kiyone:"Huh, what that 'pose to mean".  
Ryoko:"Yeah (wraps arm around Andrew's neck) whats that suspose to mean".  
Andrew:"You'll see".  
(Kiyone Opens Door)  
TJ: (Cocks Gun) "Put him down we'll handle it from here".  
Kiyone:"Look.....  
Tim: (Cocks Guns) "He said WE'D handle it".  
Ryoko:"Who you work for"?  
Tim:"FBI Special Investigation Divison Department 5  
Ryoko: (Pushes Andrew) "Here take him".  
CJ: "Good Choice, and oh yeah your friend Mihoshi she'll be in our care now".  
Kiyone:"Why you..., where is she"?  
Tim:"You'll find out, really soon".  
(Fires Shots, hits Kiyone)  
Kiyone: "ughh......".  
(Kiyone Blacks Out) 


	2. The Plot

Author's Note: As you were left off in Chapter One Kiyone was shot and she blacked out was she killed we don't know, but we'll pick up in Chapter 2 with Heero calling Tenchi.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
(Phone Rings)  
  
Tenchi:"Hello"?  
Heero:"Look, I'm coming down to business were going to finally put a end to the famous Jurian comeback, and end the  
life of Princess Ayeka, are you going to help us or not"?  
Tenchi:"What the hell"?  
Heero:"Are you or not"?  
Tenchi:"Yeah, ok".  
(Washuu walks up)  
Heero:"Fine, meet me in 1600 hours Wenesday".  
Tenchi:"Yeah, but what about the....".  
(Heero Hangs Up Phone)  
Tenchi:"Fuck".  
Washuu:"Who was that"?  
Tenchi:"Were going to start it Wenesday  
Washuu:"Start what"?  
Tenchi:"It".  
Washuu:"No".  
Tenchi:"That's right".  
Washuu:"Let me call Ryoko".  
(Picks Up Phone)  
(Start dialing)  
  
(Radio)  
CJ:"Hey, Andrew how did I do"?  
Andrew:"Why'd you shoot her, I was about to make my move".  
Tim:"Hey, Andrew he did what he had to do".  
(Cell Phone Ring)  
Andrew:"Speak"  
X:"Hey, We're about to start Wenesday".  
Andrew: "So, we're going finally kill that bitch after 23 months waiting".  
X:"Yeah, well untill Wenesday peace".  
Andrew:"Yeah, whatever".  
(Hangs Up Cell Phone)  
CJ:"So who was that"?  
Andrew"It's not in your league to ask me that question".  
(Car Stops)  
CJ:"Hey, I'm the goddamn driver now answer that question or you'ii be walking  
Andrew: (Pulls Out Gun), (Cocks Gun) "Start driving or you will be dead".  
CJ:"Just answer the motherfucking question".  
Andrew:"Just drive".  
Tim:"Look both of you shut the fuck up CJ drive, Andrew answer the question".  
Andrew:"Remember, I'm your boss BOTH of you".  
(Car Starts)  
CJ:"Fine"  
Andrew:"If your dying to know it was X."  
(Sirens)  
Andrew:"There following us, who the fuck forgot something"?  
CJ:"Were going to lose them".  
(Car Pulls Off)  
  
Wahuu:"Tenchi I was thinking about something if we were to come back alive form this....."  
Tenchi:"Huh, what is Washuu"?  
Washuu"Well I know how much you and Sakuya like each other, and I was wondering if we could go out".  
Tenchi:"Sure thing, hey are you sure about this"?  
(Washuu hugs Tenchi)  
Tenchi:"Huh"?  
Washuu:"Thank You"?  
(Tenchi slightly kisses Washuu)  
Tenchi:"Thank You too Washuu".  
Sakuya:"Tenchi"? , "Huh"!  
(Sakuya drops glass)  
(Tenchi looks at Sakuya)  
Tenchi:"What it's not what it look like".  
(Tenchi Runs off leaving Washuu standing)  
Washuu: (Thinking) "He kissed me". (Washuu touches her lips)  
Sakuya:"I can't believe you, and don't even start saying that you love me cause you don't".  
Tenchi:"You're right".  
Sakuya:"What"!!!.... "I don't get it what did I do"? (Sobs)  
Tenchi:"Look, I don't know what took over me I was foolish, I just wanted to be friends."  
Sakuya: (Sobs) "Well, we can still be friends right"?  
Tenchi:"Right".  
(Phone Rings)  
Washuu:"Hello, Masaki House".  
Andrew:"Put, Tenchi on the phone".  
Washuu:"Who is this"?  
Andrew:"That's to none of you concern".  
Washuu:"Huh".  
Washuu:"Tenchi, phone"...  
Tenchi:"Who is it"?  
Washuu:"I don't know"  
(Hands Tenchi the phone)  
Tenchi:"Hello"?  
Andrew:"Get everyone in that house and meet me in East Toyko in 15 minutes".  
Tenchi:"Okay".  
(Hangs Up Phone)  
Tenchi:"Hey, everyone"!!  
(Sakuya, Washuu, Sasami gather around in a circle around Tenchi)  
Tenchi:"Look, get a coat and a couple of pairs of clothes, were going on a trip".  
Sasami:"Oh, wow a trip, where to"?  
Tenchi:"To Jurai"..  
Sasami:"What for"?  
Tenchi:"To get your sister straight".  
Sasami:"What do you mean"?  
Tenchi:"You'll see".  
(Tenchi, Sakuya, Sasami, and Washuu walks toward door)  
(Door Open)  
(Door Closes)  
  
(PA Announcer)  
Ryoko:"Is they going to be alright".  
Doctor Sirwaga:"Yeah, but Mihoshi is going to need surgey, she might not be able to walk,  
and Kiyone survied on pure luck, the bullet just missed her heart".  
(PA Announcer: "Would a miss Ryoko Masaki report to the front desk, you have a phone call.")  
Ryoko: (Thinking) "Damn".  
(Ryoko vanishes, reappers at front desk)  
Ryoko:"Yeah, what is it".  
Nurse:"A phone call".  
(Hands Ryoko the phone)  
Ryoko:"Yeah, what is it"?  
Andrew:"Ryoko, get your ass to East Toyko".  
Ryoko":"What"!!!..."Why the hell did you shoot them"!!  
Nurse:"Please, watch your lanague".  
Andrew:"They would get in our way, besides compare to us there weak".  
Ryoko:"Fine".  
(Hangs up phone, Ryoko vanishes)  
Kiyone: (Weakly) "Ryoko"....  
Doctor:"Huh"?  
  
(Several Cars pull up)  
(Ryoko Reappers)  
Andrew:"Okay everyone here, look were heading out for Jurai any last requests,  
you do know some of you might not come back alive (Looks at Trowa)  
Trowa:"What the hell you looking at"?  
Andrew:"You, bitch".  
Trowa:"Who the fuck you talking to"?  
Andrew: (Cocks Gun) "Like I said you".  
Trowa:"Fuck it".  
Andrew:"Okay Sen-Okhi, lets go"!!!  
Sen-okhi:"MEEEEOWWWWW"!!!!!!!!  
Andrew:"Okay everybody lets go".  
All:"Yeah"!!!  
  
Stay Tuned For Chapter 3!! 


	3. Trouble In Outer Space

Author's Note: So Here's come the big day where everyone going to Jurai or they think.....  
  
  
Andrew:"So before we leave any other questions" (looks sharply at Tenchi)  
Tenchi:"Do you have a problem with me or something huh".  
Andrew:"Well, because the Jurain prince wants to see the downfall of his home planet."  
Tenchi: "The same for you Jurain Sergant at Arms."  
Andrew:"Huh, looks like you figured me out, Tenchi too bad you won't see Jurai , damn   
what a shame looks like you're gonna have to die in Jurian space to send them a message."  
Heero:"So you're plan was to kill the prince and the princess and take over Jurai, good one".  
Andrew:"Well, if all that's clear lets get to Jurai."  
(People climb aboard ship)  
Andrew:"Go Sen-Ohki"!!!!  
Sen-Ohki:"Meeeeooooowwwwww"!!!!!  
(Later On the day)  
Washuu:"So this is Tenchi, you're gonna have to fight Andrew for you, Ayeka and Jurai".  
Tenchi:"I know but dammit"! "why does he make me wait".  
(Heero walks up)  
Heero:"Easy, to send a message to the Jurain Government that they're next.  
Tenchi:"Yeah, but I gotta do something".  
Heero:"Hey don't do anything crazy remember he could blow this ship to hell and him and the cabbit   
thing will still live".  
(Andrew walks over)  
Andrew:"So, Tenchi enjoying you're stay".  
(PA:) "Attention take cover Level 1 Galaxy Police strike coming, Andrew Report to the bridge   
at once".  
Andrew:"That's my que".  
(Bridge door opens)  
Andrew:"What's wrong".  
Lady #1: "We've got to Jurain Galaxy Police Troopers on us and they're atttacking."  
(Shots hit ship)  
Andrew:"Damn, fire weapons".  
Lady #3:"Were out".  
Andrew:"What the fuck do you mean"!  
Lady #4:"She's losing energy ,sir".  
Andrew:"Status".  
lady #1:"Sen-Ohki 67% GH-7XE 56%, at this rate we'll blow up in space  
Andrew: "Damn, (Starts Up PA) "This is your captain speaking everyone get to floors 6& 7  
and wait for further details we'll be making a emergency landing soon".  
Andrew:"Now, where's the closing planet".  
Lady #5: "Mars 5,000 miles"  
Andrew:"Good Hyper driver and land".  
Lady #1: "Commecing Hyper Drive 5..."  
Andrew: (Thinking) "Damn how did this happen to us they should've say us as a civilan ship"  
Lady #1: "We've been through hyper space and evaded Juarian troopers, Mr.Andrew what were you  
planning to do".  
Andrew:"Well, Shemika , it would be too complexed for even me to understand at this time".  
Shemika:"Oh, well 67% or the ship is damaged we have to land."  
Andrew:"Okay land here". (Points to screen)  
Shemika:"Okay Sen-Ohki land here".  
Sen-ohki:"Mee-owww"!!!!!  
------------Later On In the day------------  
Lady #2: "Landing Sucsessful".  
(Andrew Gets of Ship)  
Captian:"Welcome Mr.Jushrio, welcome back  
(Andrew laughs)  
  
"Huh, what's this a bond we'll tune in for Chapter 4 "Lovers Quarell" 


End file.
